In residential and/or commercial buildings, plant rooms for air-conditioning and/or boiler equipment are located on the roofs. A roof top plant room will often be constructed with a platform that provides a raised and level surface for placement of the air-conditioning and/or boiler equipment. The platform allows for the air-conditioning equipment to be placed in a stable manner and for proper drainage, for example, during rain.
A known platform used in the construction of a roof top plant room is assembled from structural steel members. Typically, the known platform is fully assembled and then transported onto the roof for installation.
A disadvantage of the above known platform is that it is not easily adjustable to suit different conditions on the roof. A further disadvantage of the above known platform is that it is heavy and thereby creates substantial loads on the roof. This often requires the platform to be directly supported by one or more load bearing members of the building. Also, due to the heaviness, specialized heavy lifting equipment must be employed to move and/or position the above known platform during installation.